Bring Me to Life
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: A little songfic of Yugi and Yami getting together... R&R please


How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

Yami smirked as he beat another challenge that his aibou faced. It was easy to defeat them, but hard to not punish them for coming near the small innocent boy in the first place. His hikari… His Yugi. Yugi smiled to him through their soul link as he took over the body again and headed home. 

/Yami, you would tell me if something was bothering you right?/ Yugi asked once they were home and in his room.

//Of course, aibou. Why do you ask?//

"I feel like you're hiding something from me Yami," Yugi said as his other half appeared next to him. Yami was shocked. Yugi was staring at the puzzle and not him, but he was amazed at how well his innocent half could read him.

Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

"Yugi… I'm not hiding anything from you…" Yami said. Yugi looked up at him with tear filled eyes. 

"But Yami! You've seemed distant. Did I do something wrong? Cause I'll do my best to fix it! I really will Yami!" Yugi exclaimed with s steady look though his lilac orbs were teary.

"You've done nothing wrong my hikari," Yami told him wiping away tears that had fallen. 

"Then what's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked rubbing at his own eyes. 

"I've just had some thing on my mind aibou… There is no reason for you to be concerned. I promise," the pharaoh told him.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"But Yami…."

"Aibou… I was just thinking of something. I promise that nothing is wrong…"

"You're sure?" Yugi asked blinking up at him. Yami gave him his small smile and Yugi's face lit up with pure joy. The young boy leapt over and hugged his Yami around the waist tightly. "I was really worried about you Yami… What were you thinking about?" he asked, voice muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into the fabric of Yami's buckled shirt.

Yami thought a moment on how to answer. Mostly he'd been thinking of his Hikari.

"Yami?"

_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_

"Yami?" Yugi asked. He looked up and saw the odd look in his other's eyes. He tugged gently on the shirt that his hands had fisted in. "Yami! Yami are you okay?"

Yami blinked and looked down at the wide and worried eyes of his lighter half. "Yugi?"

"Yami… what's wrong… I know something's wrong… your eyes looked really far away…." Yugi's eyes again began to fill with tears.

Yami picked up his aibou who was close to crying again and sat down on the bed hugging the young teen. 'I'm fine Yugi… I've just been thinking… I don't mean to worry you my Aibou…" Yugi sniffled in reply while he buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck and shoulder. Yami leaned down slightly and kissed Yugi's head. This made the boy look up, he was shocked but was more shocked when Yami's lips claimed his. 

_frozen inside without your touch, without your love_

Darling only you are the life among the dead

Yami pulled back suddenly his cheeks turned a crimson red to rival his hair. Yugi blinked and touched his lips and then returned his gaze to his dark half. "Yami… Why did you..?"

"I'm sorry Aibou…" the pharaoh said quickly avoiding the searching violet eyes of his Hikari.

"But Yami…" Yugi said tilting his head to catch Yami's ruby gaze. "I'm not mad at you…" he whispered. Yami looked to the boy in his arms. Yugi was blushing harder than Yami as a small smile spread across his face. Yami kisses Yugi's forehead briefly. Yugi almost couldn't feel it, it was so soft and gentle. Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms and began to drift off. "Ai shiteru Yami…"

Yami blinked as he stared at the innocent, sleeping boy he held. He smiled, a true smile for the first time in millennia. 

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
****

The next few days, Yami was more protective of Yugi than usual. He held his Hikari as often as he could when they were together. 

At school, Yugi's friends noticed that his smile was wider and he was often off in the clouds instead of with them.

Joey smiled to Seto when no one was looking and Seto smiled back in his smirking way.  Tristan shook his head when he had to keep Yugi from running into a tree he was so lost in his thoughts. The boy blushed and thanked him. Seto put his arms around Joey's waist and murmured in his ear. "I think they figured it out, don't you Puppy?"

"I think they did too Seto," Joey said with a grin twisting his head in order to receive a kiss from his boyfriend.

_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_

Bring me to life

"Yami!" Yugi called when he saw him that afternoon. They'd found that Yami could have a physical body for short periods of time. Today the pharaoh had stayed home to work on something. The taller teen turned at the sound of his name on his little hikari's lips. Yugi hadn't said anything about Yami not saying he loved him, the smaller boy knew that he did, but Yami planned to prove it to him. He pulled the smaller boy to him into a tight hug followed by a kiss. Yugi smiled when they parted and snuggled into Yami's arms. 

"Yugi…"

"Hai, Yami?" the boy asked in a murmur.

"I love you too…" Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes and Yami was afraid he'd said something wrong.

"I know you do Yami… I knew that for a while… It's just… I don't know… more special or something…" Yami smiled to his love before giving him another kiss.

***

Joey and Tristan snickered to themselves as they pressed close to the door to hear what was going on. Ryou, Bakura, and Seto were shaking their heads at the two. "Well?" Bakura snapped in low tones.

"Yeah, we were right!" Joey said winking to Seto. 

"So they're together now?" Ryou whispered.

Tristan nodded with a smile to the white haired boy. Ryou's face lit up as Bakura wrapped a protective arm around his hikari while glaring at Tristan. When the noises came near the door, the group ran for it. All of them knew that no matter what mood the pharaoh was in before, once he got mad it wasn't pretty. 

---------------****************---------------------*************-----------**********------------

AN: I don't own it.. nope no I don't….

Joey: All she knows is that she had an idea and it took her a month to write it down…

Kyo: It was different, but now it has some comedy cuz she thought it was too… what did she say?

Yama: Depressing….

Kyo: right…

Dai: Please review!! ^_^


End file.
